1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to information updating systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for updating a compensation value of a measurement machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A measurement machine may be used to measure various dimensions of an object, such as a computer component. However, due to internal error, measuring machines may need to receive a numerical value, known as a compensation value, to compensate for internal errors of the measurement machine. At present, updating the compensation value is often done manually, which reduces efficiency and may cause incorrect measurements.
Therefore, an effective system and method is needed to overcome the above-described shortcomings.